Back to You
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Sometimes, you find the way back to the first person who ever made you feel special. Klare


Back to You

**Degrassi fanfic**

**Pairing: Klare **

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Sometimes, you find your way back to the first person who ever made you feel special.**

Clare Edwards chewed on her bottom lip as she gazed around the school. It was hard to believe that she was going to be graduating today. She had so many memories here. Memories of happy times and of sad ones. This was the place she had become friends with Alli, Connor, and KC at the beginning of ninth grade. It's where she met Jenna and Adam. It's where she ran alongside Drew as his vice president and comforted Adam when he had dressed like Gracie. She let out a breath at the thought of Adam. He was still tough to think about. She half expected him to run in, wearing one of his beanies with his bright blue eyes sparkling in triumph. He should be here.

"Thinking about Adam?" A voice she knew so well asked from behind her.

She whirled around, fabric of her graduation gown swishing around her ankles. She smiled sadly at Drew, his expression matching her's. She nodded. "You know me too well." Clare and Drew had become great friends when they decided to be president and vice president. It had only grown stronger as Clare went to the hospital because of her cancer and then, after Adam's death. He was almost like a soul mate. Sort of like Adam had been. Something about those Torres boys made her feel comfortable and childlike.

Drew moved forward to envelope her in a hug, pulling her tight against him and burying his head into her hair. "Mom was crying all night last night. She thought that I didn't hear, but I did. Dad was trying to calm her the entire time. I know she misses Adam and she was trying to be strong for me, but she shouldn't have to. As much as Adam was my brother, he was her son, too."

Clare pulled away, sniffling a bit. "Crap, I should probably check my makeup. I told Jenna, Alli, and Connor that I'd meet them in the computer room before we're all needed in the auditorium. She squeezed Drew's hand, kissing his cheek before she left.

When she entered the bathroom closest to the computer room, she was met with the sight of long, bright, and sunny locks, falling past slender shoulders in loose curls and waves. "Becky?" She asked curiously.

The blonde's head shot up and looked toward Clare, swiping at the tears in her eyes. She knew that Clare would understand, but today was supposed to be a happy day.

Clare's heart ached at the sight. Walking over, she squeezes Becky's hand. "It's okay to cry. Drew and I did earlier. We miss Adam, too."

Becky giggles a bit but it's a heartbroken giggle. Not at all happy. "I just wish Adam were here, you know? He deserves to be here. And it's not just that. It's my brother. My parents didn't even speak to me, today. I mean, things haven't been the same since I turned in the recording of what Luke did to Zoe. But it was worse than ever, today. They blame me for Luke being in jail, not seeming to realize it was his own fault."

The brunette winced at that, leaning in to give the blonde a sympathetic hug. "I'm so sorry. I know that it must be hard for you, but you really did do the right thing for Zoe and for other girls who could've been hurt. There should be more people like you."

That caused the girl in question to give a warm smile. "Thanks, Clare. I should get going. I told Imogen that I'd meet up with her."

After finishing up in the bathroom, Clare hurried to the Media Immersion room, head ducked down to stare into her bag for her camera.

"Clare?" A voice interrupted her, causing her to glance up with wide eyes. Standing there was KC Guthrie. Hair shorter and a bit tousled, green eyes warm as ever, shoulders broader, and smile pearly white.

"KC?" She gasped in shock, not that anyone could blame her. The last time she'd seen him had been before he'd left during their junior year. She was too frozen in place to do anything until he laughed, walking toward her to wrap his arms around her body. She let her arms come up and wrap around his back, smiling a bit at how _right _it felt. She'd missed him. Sure, they kept in touch and he'd even stopped to visit her in the hospital during her cancer treatments and then after Adam's death. But then, she'd been so busy trying to get better and dealing with the heartbreaking news and survivor's guilt to get a good look at him, much less hang out. She pulled away, trying not to stare at the way his green tee-shirt fit snugly over his chest and shoulders. The last thing she needed was a romance. She'd be leaving for Stanford in a few months. Besides, after what had happened with Eli, she didn't want to put her heart on the line. And when she and Drew had dated, they had broken up mutually, knowing the long distance would be tough. She was grateful that their friendship had remained strong, though.

Jenna giggled from her spot, tucked underneath Connor's arm.

"Gee, just ignore us, why don't you?" Alli commented dryly, tapping her foot on the floor, trying to stop the smirk making it's way to her lips. She had to admit, it was nice to see KC and Clare so happy together. It made her happy to have been in on KC's surprise to come see them all graduate. He hadn't wanted Clare knowing, wanted it to be a surprise. At the time, she hadn't understood his reasoning. Not until he made it clear that he had begun to have feeling for Clare, again. Maybe Clare felt the same.

Clare 's face flushed red a that and she murmured a soory before glancing around the room. A sigh fell from her lips, walking over to run her hand over the spot she'd first sat in her freshman year. "You know, I think that this is the room I am going to miss the most.

At Jenna's eyebrow raise, she continued. "It's just…it's where I first felt like I belonged. I didn't feel like a freak because of how smart I was, because everyone else was gifted, too. And I made a great group of friends and learned so much."

Connor nodded. "I'd kinda like to teach here, when I'm older. Simpson said he could probably get me a TA job at some point. I think that would be good. I want to stay in this town."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "I accepted at the college two hours from here. I couldn't bare to leave this place. I don't know how you or KC are gonna go all the way to California. It's going to be so different." Her blue eyes are wide and innocent as she says this, seeming for all the world as if she knew that Clare knew where KC was going to school.

"Wait." The brunette's brow furrowed and she stared up at KC. "You're going to school in California? Where at?"

The young man in question nodded. "I'm going to San Jose State University." KC answered with a brilliant white smile, seeming happy.

Clare beamed, "That's great, KC. I was going to go to Columbia, but decided that Stanford was the right choice instead." She had been planning on going to Columbia, half because of the journalism classes, half because she had been planning on getting an apartment with Eli. Of course, those plans had fallen through.

"We should probably get going." Connor spoke up, eyeing the clock on the wall. "The graduation ceremony will be starting."

—

As names were called and speeches were made, sniffling could be heard. Of course, that wasn't too surprising. Especially not after Drew had made his speech as class president, mentioning Adam. Together, she and Drew had presented the cool granite stone with Adam and Cam's name on it. It was a very special moment in Clare's opinion. It had been needed. Adam and Cam both deserved to be remembered.

After Clare had made her salutatorian speech and Connor had made his valedictorian speech, Simpson announced their graduating class and everyone threw their caps into the air into celebration before pulling one another into hugs. She had just finished hugging Liam when KC caught her eye.

"So…how mad would you be if I did something?" KC asked, sounding nervous.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "That depends. What are you planning on doing?"

He laughed a bit before letting a shaking hand reach out to caress her cheek. He leaned down until his lips pressed against her's in a kiss. Other arm moving to wrap around her waist. She was still underneath him and he was about to pull away and apologize when suddenly, she pressed into him, mouth opening against his and hands moving to cup the back of his head, sinking into his hair. The kiss was so much different from the one's they'd shared back when they were in the ninth grade. Back then, neither one really knew what they were doing and their kisses had been rather chaste. This was so much different. So much _better._

Clare pulled away to catch her breath, eyes fluttering wide open. "Wow." She breathed, giving him a small, surprised smile. "Well, I can't say I expected _that. _You know we're going to have to talk about this, right?"

KC smirked. "Sure. Just as soon as you agree to go to The Dot with me."

"Deal." Was all she said in answer before kissing him once more.

**End**


End file.
